Beautiful World
by shezaei-neko
Summary: If I could only have one wish fulfilled, It would be to be there lying by your side in this beautiful world. Natsuki X Shizuru pairing. OneShot Fic. Mai Hime Universe.


**A/N:**Hi there! Here's another one shot fic I bring you, yeah, I know, I should be working in my other fics. This fic popped in my mind thanks to a very dear and beloved friend of mine who sent me a wonderful song, and after hearing it I just had to write something about it. 

About my other fics, the next chapter of Natsuki Doggy is almost complete; meanwhile, I leave you with this one shot.

If you find any typos or grammar mistakes please let me know so I can correct them.

This fic takes place in the Mai Hime Universe.

Hope you like it!! Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai Hime. -- runs off to cry in a corner --

* * *

**Beautiful World**

That night the rain fell heavily on the streets, the thunders could be heard all around the city, the lightning covering the sky.

A certain person was very annoyed by the fact; she had no other choice but to play videogames in her apartment; her plans ruined thanks to Mother Nature. 

A knock on the door startled her a little, making her lost her concentration in her game and in consequence fail the mission. 

Letting out a frustrated growl she stood up and went to the door, wondering who it may be; of who dared to go out with such storm falling. 

She was surprised to see a beautiful chestnut haired woman standing there covered in a raincoat with an umbrella in hand and a small bag in the other.

- "Shizuru!!"

- "Good night Natsuki, may I come in?" – said the woman in a soft and gentle Kyoto-ben. 

- "Yes of course!" 

She let the other girl enter to the warm apartment. When she closed the door, she looked directly at the girl who was removing the coat and closing the umbrella to leave them on the floor, so she wouldn't cause a mess. 

- "Ara, ara, that sure is a lot of water." 

- "Shizuru…what are you doing here?"

- "If you don't want me here, I can go now."

- "I…I didn't mean it like that…" – said Natsuki taking Shizuru's hand unconsciously – "Why did you came all the way…it is dangerous with this weather."

- "I wanted to see Natsuki, after all we were supposed to have a date this afternoon."

- "One we canceled due to the weather. Rain has been pouring heavily since sunset." 

- "I couldn't hold myself. I wanted to see Natsuki." – said Shizuru squeezing Natsuki's hand a little. 

Natsuki could only blush. That's when she noticed the small bag on a table near them. 

- "What is that Shizuru?" – said the girl pointing at the small bag. 

- "Oh, this?" – asked Shizuru at which Natsuki nodded – "Its a secret."

- "A secret?"

- "Yes, and if Natsuki wants to know what it is we have to go to the living room."

- "Okay."

Natsuki let go off Shizuru's hand and headed to the living room, being followed by the other girl closely. They took a seat on the couch. Shizuru placed the bag over the coffee table in front of them. 

- "So, what is it?" – asked Natsuki. 

- "Fufufu…Natsuki is so impatient."

Shizuru removed the bag and the paper that was wrapped carefully around the item; once it was completely removed it revealed a small strawberry cake. 

- "A cake?" – said Natsuki a bit puzzled. – "What for?"

- "I just felt like buying one today…"

Natsuki looked at Shizuru, a tiny glimpse of sadness coming from her voice and her eyes. 

- "Well, I'll go to get a knife and prepare you some of your vicious drink." – said Natsuki trying to enlighten the mood. 

- "Okay, I'll wait here" – said Shizuru with a giggle. 

But before she could stand up a lightning stroke very near, its power was so strong that it made all the lights go off not only in the apartment but in all the building and the whole neighborhood. 

- "Kyaa!" – came a yelp in a Kyoto accent when the lightning stroke. 

- "Shizuru, are you o.k.?" – asked Natsuki with concern holding the girl. 

Shizuru was burying her face in the crook of Natsuki's neck while clenching her shoulders. When she heard Natsuki's voice she got apart and said. 

- "I'm fine now."

- "I didn't know you were scared of lightning." – said Natsuki.

- "I'm not, but that one really surprised me."

- "Don't worry, it's over." - Natsuki stood up and said – "I'll go to the kitchen to get some candles o.k? Wait for me here."

- "Sure."

Then she went to the kitchen. After a couple of minutes she came back with a tray with two cups of tea, the knife to cut to cake and some candles. Natsuki placed the tray on the table and handed Shizuru her cup of tea. 

- "Ookini."

Shizuru took a sip of her cup and looked at the candles, wishing they were placed over the cake, so she could make a wish.

- "_If I could only have one desire fulfilled, I would wish to be sleeping by your side, wherever that may be; in this beautiful world." –_thought Shizuru.

Natsuki saw how Shizuru closed her eyes, and in her face formed for a brief moment some sadness and pain; she somehow was able to understand why she felt those things; it was because of 'that'. She still felt guilty and ashamed of her actions and her feelings that time. Staring at the older girl, Natsuki not only saw the perfect features in that porcelain face; she also managed to see her heart and soul; finding both extremely beautiful. 

-_"I gaze at your determined figure Yet, you are unable to see your own beauty."_

Silence engulfed them, but it wasn't uncomfortable; it lasted some minutes until Shizuru spoke. 

- "What are you thinking?"

No reply.

- "Natsuki?"

_It's only love_

- "In how beautiful you are." – replied Natsuki cupping Shizuru's cheek, then she thought – "_I know that I don't know what I want…Nonetheless, I want it..._"

- "Natsuki…"

Natsuki leaned and kissed Shizuru softly. 

Shizuru was puzzled by the action, before she gave in, she slightly pushed Natsuki away. 

- "Shizuru?"

- "Natsuki is very gentle…but I'm not beautiful in any way…" – then she thought – _The things that I want to say, I cannot say. Perhaps I am a coward, but it's alright."_

Natsuki stared at her, thinking. 

-_I keep gazing at your determined figure. Yet, you still can't see the beauty within you._

Natsuki took Shizuru's hand and laced their fingers together. Shizuru averted her gaze away from Natsuki and looked at the coffee table. Noticing this action, Natsuki asked. 

- "And, what are you thinking? You keep giving glances to the cake and the candles."

Shizuru was about to lie and tease Natsuki, but the other girl had been sincere moments ago; she should do the same. 

- "Ara, I was just thinking how nice it'd be that this was a birthday cake."

- "Why would you like that?"

- "So I could make a wish."

- "And what do you wish for?"

Shizuru stared at Natsuki's eyes; the tone Natsuki asked her was filled with concern and it was almost pleading for an answer; the true one. 

She knew she couldn't lie Natsuki about this anymore. 

- "If I were to have only one wish fulfilled, it would be to lie sleeping by your side, it doesn't matter where that is, in this beautiful world." – said Shizuru in a soft tone. 

Natsuki's eyes opened widely in surprise. The reply Shizuru gave her, the wish she so much desired was so simple, yet she'd not been able to make it true because she'd been such a coward all this time; she slapped herself in her thoughts. She cupped Shizuru's face and said.

- "Then…you should blow the candles…but before you do that…let me tell you something…" – she said with determination in her voice – "You're the most beautiful girl in every way I can imagine, so don't ever try to say otherwise."

- "Natsuki…"

Shizuru gave Natsuki a quick kiss on the lips; she turned her head to the coffee table and blew off the candles. As soon as the apartment was dark again, Shizuru felt a pair of arms in her waist, hugging her firmly and pulling her down to the couch. Unfortunately the couch wasn't really big and comfy, but the two girls managed to fit perfectly on it. Shizuru was on top of Natsuki, her head resting on the bosom of the raven haired girl. A content smile formed in her lips as she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around the girl below her. Natsuki closed her eyes too, stroking the silky chestnut hair with her fingers. 

They laid there, not thinking in anything else; the cake was soon forgotten just like the storm, the doubts, the fears and anything else that would interrupt this wonderful moment.

- "Maybe in the end I also had the same wish as you Shizuru." – thought Natsuki – _"As long as I am resting beside you, any place is bearable, in this beautiful world…"_

END

* * *

Another one-shot done! Did you like it?

The song that inspired me was: 'Beautiful world' by Utada Hikaru. Such a wonderful song! My favourite one in this moment!

However I didn't want to write this one as a song-.fic, that's why I only used some lines of the lyrics that I felt were perfect for Shizuru and Natsuki. Maybe the title doesn't have to do anything with the fic but what the hell…I liked it. XD

Thanks for your support and for reading! Don't forget to review!

See you around. 

Shezaei neko


End file.
